Company
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Sousuke takes the time to appreciate his lovers figure; falling deeper in love with her by the second. Her innocence drawing him in like a moth to the flame. While Makoto shows just how sweet and gentle she can be when it comes to those around her. SouMako, Fluff, Female MakotoxSousuke, *Oneshot*, *Hetero* Genderbend, rule 63


**Short oneshot of Fem Makoto and Sousuke**

 **I don't even know, its probably stupid and wont get many views**

 **But I would appreciate opinions of what you think**

Sousuke sat by the poolside in silence, resting himself after his shoulder became too irritable. Though he could still swim, the amount of time he could swim for had been limited thanks to his accident. However, he still enjoyed watching the others swim and have fun while he watched. But his gaze was turned to a certain swimmer in particular, with olive green hair and big green eyes.

Ever since he had met her, she had hit him like a tonne of bricks. Asking her out shortly after meeting him, wanting nothing more than to make her his. Though he was popular with many fan girls and women in general, the only woman he had eyes for was Makoto. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her not for one second.

Makoto was currently swimming lengths, powering through the water effortlessly. Her broad shoulders and powerful back arching her through the water like a bullet. She looked like a mermaid, her long hair flowing in the water behind her. Though he had considered offering her a hair tie to keep it from her face, she seemed to do ok without.

Like Haru, he hoped she did something with her skill when she left school. To allow a talent like hers to go to waste would be terrible, while it was her choice he at least hoped she would do something with it. Maybe teach kids how to swim or something, instead of just pushing it to the side and forgetting about it.

Eventually she plunged out of the pool, gasping heavily and panting. Water erupting upwards as she suddenly appeared from the water after swimming underneath for so long. Her chest heaving and pushing strands of hair from her face, while her friends congratulated her. Gou close to crying with how proud she was of her.

Eventually she pulled out of the pool, her rosy cheeks and long hair dripping with water. Unaware of what she was doing to him, unaware of her own sexuality and power over him. But that was what he liked about her, how kind and caring she was yet at the same time still carrying a childlike innocence about her at the same time.

Sousuke's eyes gleamed as he took her in, a surge of blood rushing through him. Trying his hardest not to show how turned on he was just by looking at her right now. His heart pounding wildly in his chest, the same way Rin or Nanase probably felt when they were about to compete together in a race.

Time seemed to stop and his mind blocked out everything but her. Alien and unaware of the world around him, only seeing Makoto and nothing else. She was his everything, every time he looked at her it felt like he was meeting her again for the first time. He was literally a schoolboy in love with his crush, falling for her hard.

Her healthy curves, her ample bosom that bounced as she walked, her soft olive waves, and those big green eyes. She was an Aphrodite amongst women and whenever he was around her he lost all function. Her smile made his heart melt like warm butter in a pan, her laugh warming his soul. She was just a beautiful person inside and out.

Watching the water trickle off her and run down her breasts, it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. He would never know how he got so lucky as to meet Makoto, but he was happy with her. Whenever he saw her when they met up for training, he ignored everyone else around him minus Gou just to speak to her.

Makoto grabbed a towel from Gou, sighing and grabbing some water to quench her thirst. Obviously worn out from her work out in the pool, her body would ache later. She then spotted Sousuke looking at her, a sudden blush flushing her cheeks. After staring at him for a short while, she approached him quickly a worried look on his face.

"Sousuke, is your shoulder hurting you that badly again?" she asked worriedly. She wondered if Gou had any painkillers or an ice pack that would be able to deal with any aches he had. She did what she could for him, but his shoulder would truly never recover from the injury he received. But she tried to make things easier for him where and when she could.

Sousuke then snapped out of his daze, realizing he was being spoken to. He had been so caught up in his own thoughts he had been alien to the world around him. Making him feel guilty for ignoring her and being unaware of the fact that he was causing her concern. She did so much as it was that he hated giving her more to worry over.

"No, it's not too bad today" he replied honestly. As if he could tell sweet little Makoto about how he had been staring at her like a hungry wolf. She would never be able to look at him the same way. So he would rather just avoid the subject and save the teasing and dirty talk for when they were alone together behind closed doors.

Makoto accepted but shifted uncomfortably. She could tell from his tone he was telling the truth but she wasn't completely convinced by his words. She knew he had a habit of keeping secrets, he was like Haru in that sense. She then sighed and sat beside him quietly, he looked pretty lonely here by himself and she hadn't really spent much time with him lately. She then smiled at him warmly making him blush.

Sousuke was surprised by her gesture "Don't you want to join your friends?" he asked worriedly. She had known them a lot longer and he knew how close they didn't have to stop swimming because he chose to stand out for a while. They would be spending time together after training to hang out at her place anyway as per normal.

Makoto smiled warmly, once again causing him to melt under her gaze. For all Sousuke was a caring if not somewhat complicated person, he was capable of being a little bit dense sometimes. But she found it a little cute. "I _want_ to Sousuke. Besides, I wouldn't be a good girlfriend if I ignored you" she replied.

As his lover, it was her job to keep him safe and look after him when he needed it. They were a team and they needed to support each other when they had to. She loved swimming with her friends, but Sousuke was important to her too. Besides, Haru and the others would understand. Giving him and Rin time to hang out and mess around.

Sousuke's eyes twinkled with silent joy, how one girl could be so sweet he had no idea. He then cuddled her close, she was so cute it hurt. She was utter perfection in every way. He wished he could marry her right now so he could make her his cute little wife. She would be the mother of his babies someday, however because of being high school student he had to painfully wait.

But it would happen someday, he would make Makoto his wife. He would see her in a white dress and walking down the isle adorned in a blush and veil. Make no mistake he would make sure it would happen, and he would cry for joy the day it did.


End file.
